


Stuck on You

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus and Shepard are quite surprised when everything between them seems to go just right before the Omega 4 Relay - until they hit a bit of post-coital inter-species awkwardness, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

She had been prepared for everything to go wrong, so it was a shock when it went mostly right. Somehow, they’d avoided inter-species awkwardness incidents, and hit all the right steps. He wasn’t human, but every stroke of her body told that this actually felt  _right_.  
  
He moved inside of her, hitting the perfect angle, and she decided she took that back.  
  
This was very, very right. Much better than she’d expected it to be.  
  
Even so, her orgasm almost took her by surprise. She arched her back into him with a cry, and Garrus just held her tighter, his head moving to nuzzle her neck as she shivered around him. Oh yes, quite right, very right _indeed_.  
  
“Shepard,” he panted into her shoulder. “Shepard, I’m going to…I’m close.” He huffed.  
  
He started to pull out and she resisted. He felt amazig and she didn't want this to end just yet. Hell, if they were going to die tomorrow she wanted to at least have him empty inside her once. She wrapped her legs around him and grinned. He looked at her, something new and unreadable in his eyes. “Shepard, are you sure?”  
  
She laughed. “You’re not going to knock me up, Vakarian.”  
  
He shivered in response. His thrusts began to become more erratic, and then he whimpered. She briefly felt him briefly pulse inside, hot and heavy, and then he nearly collapsed on top of her, only barely rolling off to her side.  
  
She reached out a hand to stroke Garrus’ cheek, who chuckled and leaned into it as he snuggled even closer to her. “Good?” he asked.  
  
“The best.” She chuckled and grinned before kissing him. That still felt strange, despite a few hours of practice. His mouth didn’t move quite right to kiss in the way she was used to, and he didn’t have lips, so she was really just making contact with his mouth-plates – but she liked it and, judging by the happy humming noise he was making, he did, too. “You?”  
  
“The best.” He nuzzled her head with his own and she looked down and grinned. Normally at this point in a first encounter, she’d begin to feel uncomfortable, but this was _Garrus_. They’d been best friends for years. It didn’t feel awkward for him to stay and talk, because they actually had things to talk about. He leaned down and kissed her throat, and she ran a hand through his fringe.  
  
The happy humming noise intensified. She smiled. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him this relaxed – not on the Normandy, and certainly not on Omega. He looked _peaceful_ , and that was a sight she didn’t think she’d ever seen before.

She really wanted to see it again.  
  
When his bright blue eyes glanced up at her, full of trust, she grinned. “So, does that mean that we might have a round two in the future?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” His mandibles flared out against her neck in what she’d recently learned was his way of grinning. “Might even have to make this a regular…thing.”  
  
“I’d like that,” she murmured, and his hum grew louder – a good response, she hoped. She’d never been with a turian before, and she had to admit she hadn’t learned a lot about their culture. She had tried to essentially give herself a crash course, but with everything going on, well, she’d had just enough time to watch a couple porn vids and glance at the erogenous zone overview in the pamphlet Mordin gave her. “Wish we had enough time for another round right now.”  
  
He laughed. “Well, after the collectors…If we survive….” He looked up into her eyes. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”  
  
She nodded. “Well, good to know the Normandy’s your first choice.”  
  
“It’s not the Normandy, Shepard.” He scratched his chin and looked away. His hum, abruptly, vanished.  
  
“Oh.” She said. So – it wasn’t just stress relief for him, either. The knot of anxiety she had been carrying in her stomach the entire night – that this wouldn’t work, or that it _would_ but he wouldn’t want her afterward – abruptly vanished, and she laughed.  
  
That made things simpler. She looked at Garrus, who was still avoiding her. How could he think there was even a chance she would reject him? Especially after _that_ performance…  
  
“Oh, Garrus.” She sighed. His head snapped back towards her when she said his name, and his happy hum came back in full force when she pulled his head to hers. His tongue flickered against her lower lip, and she opened her mouth eagerly for him.

She knew she was supposed to say _something,_ but she had never been good at talking about emotional crap. Anyway, judging by how his hands were all over her, he must have understood the message. His tongue circled hers in a way she was rapidly discovering was guaranteed to drive her crazy, as his hands circled her waist.  
  
She broke the kiss to push him, trying to get Garrus to roll onto his back for round two. Once again, he understood without talking, and rolled them both from their side to their back. She marveled at how he never even allowed himself to slip out of her as she rolled on top of him, her hips still joined to his. His cock twitched and she realized, somehow, he was still hard.  
  
That was a new difference between human males and turian ones, but  _endurance_  wasn’t one she could exactly say she minded. She started to move to get up into a sitting position, but Garrus put both his arms around her and pushed her tight against him, forcing himself to stay locked deep inside of her.  
  
“God damn, you magnificent bastard.” She murmured into his ear. He huffed and looked damn pleased with himself. Such an ego, but she couldn’t exactly say she minded, not when he had the skills to back it up.  
  
“Mmm.” He murmured. His hands caressed her skin, one sliding to cup her breast. “Glad you think so.”  
  
She whimpered as his fingers stroked her sensitive skin, instantly turning her nipples into hard pebbles at his touch. She wiggled her hips against his own, urging him to begin to move, or at least let her get up so she could ride him. Garrus, however, was drawing out the teasing, his fingers simply tracing small circles on the edge of her beast. She didn’t know how he could stand it. He was rock hard now, deep inside her, and wasn’t even giving her a a little thrust, even though it would take them both over the edge. She wiggled against him, hopelessly sensitive, and felt her clit hit his pelvic ridge.

Garrus shifted, and just when she thought he was finally going to get things underway, his blue, raspy tongue circled her ear. She gasped, then moaned, hitting sensory overload between his cock, his fingers, and his tongue. She moved against him, hitting his pelvic ridge with her clit once, twice, three times – and then went over the edge, shuddering against him in a second orgasm almost as powerful as her first.  
  
He held her tight against him, nuzzling the top of her head. “Did you just come again?”  
  
“You  _magnificent_ bastard.” She growled. He chuckled.  
  
“Well, not a complaint now, I hope.”  
  
“Oh no.” She kissed his jaw. “Compliment.”  
  
“Good.” He held her tight against her and she felt him twitch inside of her again. It almost felt like he was getting harder.  
  
Another twitch.  
  
Oh, he definitively _was_.  
  
She grinned. Looks like she wasn’t the only one ready to go.  
  
She knew she said they’d wait until the collectors were taken care of, but…  
  
"Hey, Garrus?”  
  
“Mmmm?” He caressed her side but still made no move to get things underway.  
  
“I was thinking, you know, we don’t have time to round two and a shower, unless…” She grinned.  
  
He looked at her, blinked. It was not the erotic expression she was hoping for. “Unless…?”  
  
“We, uh, you know, combine them.”  
  
“Oh.” He looked at her and grinned. “Ooooh. Yeah. That…that sounds nice.” He rubbed her side and splayed his mandibles wide. “You humans are, uh, wow….”  
  
“Turians don’t do this in the shower?”  
  
“Well, no, we do sometimes, but ah…” His hand moved upwards in a slow, lazy caress. “I just…didn’t know you would be ready so quickly.”  
  
“Mmm.” She rubbed at his chest. The keel bone that jutted out of his chest still felt weird, but other than that…it wasn’t so different. His chest might be a bit harder than a human male's would be, but his heartbeat was similar to hers. “Pity we’re short on time. I really wish we had to time for another round in bed.”  
  
With some regret, she pushed past his arms and started rising to go turn on the shower.  
  
He opened his mouth, but nothing but a discordant note fell out as she tried to separate them.  
  
Tried, being the operative word.  
  
She pulled, and he came with her. She blinked. He had been a snug fit, but it hadn’t been _that_ snug. She moved her hand down, attempting to fish him out. His hand stopped her.  
  
“Please,” he swallowed. “Please uh, don’t do that. I’m not ready yet.”

“Wait, are you still…“she felt him twitch again and he groaned underneath her. “Are you still coming?”  
  
He shuddered. “Yes!”  
  
“Oh.” She said. “Oh. I uh…I didn’t know that.”  
  
So evidently he’d had one orgasm in the time it had taken her to have two.  
  
And it was still going on.  
  
Wow. That was…new. And weird.  
  
And kinda awesome.  
  
Ordinarily, she’d wait for him to finish, but with the ETA to the Collector Base ticking down, she knew they needed to get ready soon. And there was no way he was leaving her room without at least one more round – if she was going to die tomorrow, she was dying a satisfied woman.

She’d make it up to him in the shower, she thought. She ran a finger down his chest and smirked. Oh yes, she would make it up to him so much he’d still be coming when they hit the relay.  
  
“Well, you can finish up in the shower.” She attempted to slide away and he outright howled. And not in a good way.  
  
“Shepard that…that really hurts.” He gasped. “Please stop moving so much.”  
  
“Well, it’d be easier if you’d just slip out.” She frowned, but returned to the laying position she had been in.  
  
“I can’t.” He gave her a funny look.  
  
She frowned. She must have heard him correctly. It sounded like he said… “Did you just say you _can’t_?”  
  
“Yeah.” He looked at her like that answer was something both obvious and expected. “Not until we’re both uh, done.”  
  
“Done…?” The knot in her stomach not only returned, it twisted itself sideways, then immediately started to pull into new directions. “What do you mean, _done_?”  
  
His neck was starting to turn an odd shade of blue and she wondered if he was feeling alright.  
  
“You know…having sex. Coming.”  
  
“So…why can’t you uh, get out until you finish coming?” She said. Her heart started beating faster, and this damn close, she could tell his was, too.  
  
She supposed it was some comfort that he was as uncomfortable with this as she was.  
  
“Well, when turians …finish inside, like we did, the ridges at the base swell up…Helps to keep semen inside. And keep the female, uhm…close. Once I finish filling you, it’ll retract.” He sighed.

Shepard was definitively beginning to wish she’d read more of that pamphlet.  
  
“So what you’re saying is…your dick is swollen, and you’re trapped inside me.” She flexed her hands in an effort to keep calm, and knew he saw it when he stiffened under her arms.  
  
“Uhm, yes. For a little bit, anyway.” He gave her an odd look as he twitched inside of her again. “Why are you getting so upset about this?”  
  
“Well, I’m not used to being literally forced to sit still, Garrus.” She grimaced. “How long is this going to last?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Garrus’ expression – mandibles pulled tight to his jaw – was new and unknown, but looked awkward. Uncomfortable.

Well, once again, their teamwork was excellent, because that was exactly how she was feeling.  
  
“You don’t _know_.” She said, and winced when she heard a bit of panic echo in her own voice.  
  
“No.” He rescinded his hands from her waist, and he looked far more uncomfortable than he had any right to look considering he was the one who got his own damn dick stuck in the first place.  
  
“Why…don’t you know?” Calm. She fought hard to keep her voice calm.  
  
But she could tell from the way he was looking at her that she wasn’t doing a good job of that.  
  
“Well…” He paused. “It’s different for every male, and every time is different. Some males finish faster on average, some slower. Generally, it lasts somewhere between ten minutes and two hours.”  
  
“Ten minutes to _two hours_?!”  
  
“…Yes?”  
  
“Garrus, we don’t have two hours before we blast through that relay and I am _not_ storming that base with you attached to me at the hip – literally!” She grabbed his cowl and tried to move her legs enough to be able to at least see what was going on down there. “Is there some way we can speed this up?”   
  
Garrus whimpered – not in a good way – as she moved and she abruptly stopped. She cringed. “Sorry.”  
  
“No. I’m sorry, Shepard.” His hand tightened into a ball. “I thought this was…something you wanted.”  
  
“Being stuck on your dick? Why would I want that?”  
  
Garrus’ face fell.  
  
God dammit, that magnificent son of a bitch was not going to get _moody_ on her in what might well be their last hours alive.

“Hey, don’t be like that. We’ll figure out how to get out of this.” He looked at her, but said nothing. She laid down on his chest and he placed his arms at her sides, but didn’t embrace her. “You said it differs for every male, right?”  
  
“…Yes.”  
  
“So, uhm,” she coughed. “God, this is awkward to ask, but…How long does it generally take you?”  
  
His arms tightened around her, but he didn’t reply.  
  
“Garrus?” She poked him in his chest.  
  
“I uh…” he coughed. “I really don’t know the answer to that, Shepard.”  
  
“I know you probably didn’t time it on your omni-tool Garrus, but you must have have some idea of where you fall in terms of average, uh, time.”  
  
“I really don’t have any idea.” His sub-vocals were rapidly rising, almost drowning out his actual speech. “If I did, I would tell you.”  
  
“Well, just take a guess then.”  
  
“I can’t.” Damn, she wished she knew how to read his sub-vocals.  
  
“Dammit, Garrus, why can’t you?” She wanted to get up to yell at him, but knowing it would hurt him, she made do with glaring at him from underneath his keel.  
  
He mumbled something and looked over at the window above her bed, as if it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”  
  
“I said…” He sighed. “I can’t tell you because this is the first time, for me.”  
  
She frowned. Maybe Garrus didn’t remember how he’d gotten her into bed, but she did. And she knew this wasn’t his first rodeo.  
  
His gaze went back to the window.  
  
“Your first time.” She murmured, and closed her hands. “Your _f_ _i_ _rst time_.”  
  
“Yeah.” He looked at her with a curious embarrassment in his eyes, seemingly oblivious to her anger. “You’re my first - “  
  
“Is that what you tell all the girls? _Don’t worry baby, this only happened because it’s my first time?_ Get your story straight. I know you’re not a virgin, Garrus, or do you not remember the tiebreaker story you told me that let us to this _spectacular_ idea?”  
  
He tilted his head. “I never said I was a virgin-“  
  
“Then what’s with all the ‘first time’ talk?”  
  
“This is the first time I’ve, uh, finished. With a female, I mean.”  
  
“What?”  
  
He sighed.

“Shepard, think.” He once again resumed his watch on the window above them, which he seemed to be downright enraptured by. “Every other time I’ve done this, it’s been a one time thing, and nobody wants to get pregnant during military duty. So…”

“…So you’re telling me until now you’ve been a pull-out kind of man?”  
  
“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “So…this is my first time with a girl, like uh…like this.”  
  
She buried her head in his chest and groaned. “Wow, lucky me. You picked a  _great_  time to start getting your dick stuck. Just  _great_.”  
  
Garrus's mandibles flicked all the way out and downward – an expression she didn't know how to read. He closed his eyes, and she felt lost for a moment. Then his chest started vibrating, and she felt her irritation grow.

Laughing.

The son of a bitch was _laughing_. He at least had the decency to pretend _not_ to be, but his chest, rapidly shaking underneath her, did not lie.  
  
How could he possibly think this was funny? They were literally glued together!  
  
Glued together. With his dick.  
  
OK, maybe he was right. It was a _l_ _ _ittl_ e _funny.  
  
She laughed with him and felt some of the tension drain away.  
  
“Ok, you’re right, Garrus. This is ridiculous.”  
  
He made an odd noise and his chest vibrated harder, but he made no reply.  
  
“Garrus?”  
  
No reply, other than his shaking.

…Was he laughing?

Shit. She knew she’d heard him do it before, but she’d never really been this _up close and personal_ when he was laughing – certainly not enough to know how his chest moved.

The shakes were intensifying – either he was having a giggle fit, or, well…

She poked him in the chest.  
  
“Hey, big guy. Are you laughing?”  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her for a second, his eyes so sharp that the look in them nearly cut her. “…No.” His voice was heavily flanged, and there was a sound to his subvocals that she didn’t recognize, but sounded suspiciously close to a sob.  
  
…Shit.

Instantly, her anger was gone, replaced by an overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around him and hold tight. There were very few people Shepard gave a damn if she offended, but Garrus Vakarian happened to be one of them.  
  
 _Please_ , she thought, _please don’t tell me I’ve fucked this up already_.

Even if it was a bit _weird_ , this was still a damn good thing they had going. She wasn’t ready for it to end.  
  
“Garrus?” She reached an arm up to touch his mandible, and he moved his head slightly to avoid her reach.  
  
Her stomach twisted.  
  
“Hey. Talk to me.” She brought her hand back down, laid it on his chest. “What’s bothering you?”  
  
He made an awful, piercing noise and looked away from her. “Just – Just wait for it to stop, Shepard. It’ll probably be over in a minute and then I’ll go.”  
  
Okay, she’d definitively missed something here.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “Who said you should go?”  
  
“I can take a hint.” He swallowed. “I’m sorry, Shepard. I uh, I thought this was what you wanted.”  
  
She blinked. “What I wanted?” She tried to think about what he could possibly be taking offense to. “Do you mean wanting to having sex with you? Hell yes, I wanted to have sex with you, Garrus. The sex was very, _very_ good, by the way.”  
  
He made a weird sort of keening noise. “I know that. I meant after. I, uh, I thought you trusted me.”  
  
She stared at him and bit back the urge to ask _what the fuck_.  
  
“Garrus, we have been on just about every damn mission together, holding each other against a whole shitstorm of crazy, for years. I have let you bandage my wounds in the middle of a fire fight. I have held your face together with nothing more than my hands and a god damn _lot_ of hope. I have let you take a shot with my _head_ in your _scope_. When, exactly, did you decide – after all that!– that I don’t trust you?”  
  
“I’m not saying you don’t trust me in battle.” He raised a hand to his face. “It’s…you don’t want things to, uh…” He sighed. “I don’t know how to say it, Shepard.”  
  
“Well that makes two of us. Because I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Of course you do! Why else have you been yelling at me for the past ten minutes?” He rubbed his chin. “You don’t want the uh, the intimacy.”  
  
“Garrus, you are in my bed. Completely naked. With me. Also naked. And we have just finished having pretty goddamn fantastic inter-species sexual intercourse. Your dick is inside me as we’re speaking. I’m not sure how much more _intimate_ we could get.”  
  
“You uh, you don’t want it though. I mean, you didn’t want me to…stay.” He twitched his fingers. “Inside, I mean.” He sighed. “I can’t believe I fucked this up already.”  
  
“Garrus, calm down. You’re assuming an awful lot from me having a slightly _surprised_ reaction to finding out  _you got your dick got stuck inside me_.”  
  
“It’s hard to misinterpret how you reacted, Shepard.”  
  
“Garrus, I’m not against you being inside me.” She leaned up to stroke one of his mandibles. “I like you inside of me, in fact.”  
  
He snorted. “You sure haven’t been acting like you like it.”  
  
“Well, it’s hard to want something when you don’t know what’s going to happen, Garrus. I’ve never been one for surprises.”  
  
“Wait, you didn’t know that would happen?” He gave her an odd look. “Then why did you encourage me to stay in?”  
  
“Because I wanted you to?” She blinked. “You’re _Garrus_.” She wrapped her arms as much around his cowl as she could, still chained to him, and looked down. “And I wanted to be with you in every way that I could, before, well…”  
  
She left the last part unsaid, but he must have understood, because he thawed a bit at that, his hand cupping her chin.  
  
“I want that, too.” He locked his piercing blue eyes on hers. “A lot. That’s why I….” His fingers trembled a bit, and she bit down the urge to comment on it. “I was so happy you said to stay, Shepard, because I wanted to.” He bend down to nuzzle the top of her head. “I…I…” His breathing shuddered and she felt him throb, deep inside her.  
  
She stroked his shoulder, but said nothing.  
  
He took one deep breathe. Two. Then, he resumed. “I just want you to, uh, trust me, Shepard. Like I trust you.”  
  
She froze and frowned. Had they not _just_ gone over how much she trusted him?”  
  
Maybe he needed it spelled out for him. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time he’d been a bit …oblivious.  
  
“Garrus, there is literally no one else I trust more, ok?” She stroked his shoulder and felt him shudder again, this time in time with a longer pulse inside of her.  
  
“I know, but…” He squeezed her arm. “That’s not what I’m talking about.”

She sighed.  
  
“Garrus, can you just…tell me what you mean? Maybe this is some inter-species communication problem but…I don’t understand what you want. Or what you want me to want.”  
  
“Shepard, I…I want you to uh, want to do this.”  
  
She smiled. “I do want you, Garrus. And I do want to do this. I have, in fact, really _enjoyed_ doing this. I think you might remember how we’ve been talking in heatsink metaphors lately? Well, this one is well and truly popped.”  
  
“No. I mean…I want you to, uh, to want this.” He swallowed. “I want you to want to…be intimate with me like this.” He put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her tight.“I want _this_.”  
  
“This uhm, this thing…” she wasn’t sure for the word for what, exactly, they were doing. “It means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”

“Of course it does, Shepard!” He tilted his head and looked down at her as if she had grown another head. “I’m sharing my _blood_ with you. What gesture could possibly top that in showing you how much I care about you and trust you?”  
  
“Blood?”  
  
He swallowed and looked uncomfortable. “Like I said, Shepard, this is…this is how we mate. How we have children.”  
  
Shit. She really, really should have read up more on turian culture, because she was pretty sure Garrus just told her he wanted her babies and she was _equally_ sure that wasn’t going to happen.  
  
“Turians don’t do this with people we don’t want to raise young with, Shepard.” His arms tightened around her as he shuddered again with another longer pulse, and she wondered if he was nearing the end of his orgasm. “And even if that’s more…symbolic, in our case, to me, doing this is…well, it’s  _intimate_. Part of a relationship. Not just blowing off steam.” His arms dipped to her waist, even as his eyes glanced away. “This is the first time…” He cleared his throat. “The first time I’ve wanted that intimacy.”  
  
Well. Suddenly, she understood, and that made this so much easier.

And, even if it was weird – and this inter-species thing was still plenty weird – it was surprisingly sweet.  
  
“Well, good, we’re on the same page then.” She said. Garrus’  eyes darted towards her and with little more than a soft cry, he leaned down, his tongue sliding against her lips. She moaned and ran her hands along his fringe – as much as she could reach anyway – as his arms wrapped around her body.  
  
When they came up for air, he flashed her the happiest grin she’d ever seen on his face.   
  
“Really?” He breathed.  
  
“Yeah.” She said. “ _Definitively_.”  
  
“Oh.” He shuddered again, and his talons pricked her skin. He huffed. “Oh, Shepard.”  
  
“You alright?” She stroked his arm as he whimpered.  
  
“Y-Yeah.” He panted. “Think we’re near the end now. It’s…it’s so much more intense than I thought it would be. I knew it would be stronger than pulling out, but I’ve never felt anything like...Aaaaaah!.” He twitched again, and she watched his face as his mandibles flared out in pure pleasure.  
  
Holy _shit_.  
  
She was a bit jealous.  
  
She planted a couple of kisses into his neck as he threw back his head onto the pillow, panting. “Garrus?”  
  
“Y-Yeah?”  
  
“I’m sorry.” She wound one of her hands around his, floundering for a second as she attempted to remember how to do that, exactly, but Garrus helped her sort their fingers in the right order. “I didn’t know what…what this meant, to you.”  
  
“I know that.” He winced. “Now.”

“So…this is an important thing in turian relationships, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So…What should we be doing, while we’re waiting for this to…?”  
  
“Oh.” He nodded. “Well, generally, we talk, or cuddle, or just hold each other. That rocking thing you were doing earlier – that was nice.”  
  
“This?” She murmured, gently pushing up and down.  
  
“Yes!” She gasped as she felt him instinctively rock his hips into her. Garrus must have felt it too; he moaned underneath her. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
“Mmmm.” She licked the soft skin of the under-side of his mandibles, and wondered if it would send him over the edge. “I like seeing you like this. We might have to do this more often.”  
  
“Oh, Shepard,” He panted. “I… Aaaaaaaah!” He grabbed her tightly as he shook, and she felt his pulses come faster now, in sharp, frequent blasts.  
  
It felt decidedly different; an odder rhythm, more frequent splashes of warmth inside of her. Nothing like a human male – but not bad.  
  
Something, if they survived, she would look forward to getting used to.  
  
She leaned into his neck, stroking his chest as he shivered against her. “You feel so…” He brought a hand to stroke her cheek and whispered something to her that didn’t quite translate.  
  
Somehow, she thought, she understood anyway.  
  
With a sharp cry, he pulsed deeply inside of her one final time, and his head collapsed down on the pillows. “Oh spirits…” He took a deep breath, swallowed, then glanced at her. “That was…That was better than I ever thought it could be. I uh, I think I can get out now, if you want.”  
  
“Mmmm, you can wait. Might need to catch your breath,” she said, and he grinned. “Seems like you were having fun there.”  
  
“I was.” He hugged her and laughed. “Spirits, Shepard. What you do to me.”  
  
“The feelings mutual, you know.”  
  
He touched his forehead to hers. “I know.”  
  
He cleared his throat. “So, good first time being…intimate?”  
  
“Well, there was some inter-species awkwardness, but…I think it turned out alright.” She grinned and kissed him, and felt one of his mandibles glide across her cheek. Weird, but she ignored the instinct telling her to pull away and tried to appreciate the gesture for what it was. “Although if you have any other weird sex things you do, I would appreciate it if you’ll tell me before any other body parts get stuck.”  
  
“Ha.” He squeezed her close. “Well, nothing else I know gets _stuck_ , per se, but you should know that I am _quite_ insatiable…”  
  
She laughed. “I don’t think we’ll have time for more than one more round tonight, but…” She leaned close to his ear and whispered. “When we get back, well…”  
  
Garrus grinned at her. Lecherously. She hadn’t known turians could actually do the “bedroom eyes” look, but Garrus was, impressively, proving her wrong.  
  
“Mmm, I look forward to that.”  
  
“Me too.” Knowing it was safe to do so, she sat up, and he looked at her through hooded, sated eyes.  
  
“So…shower?” She let her fingers trace a path down his chest, toward his hips. He shivered, sensitive, underneath her. “I think we’ve got time for one more. Maybe from the back this time?" She grinned. "You seem to like being inside...I bet you might be able to hit a bit deeper from behind.”  
  
"Oh yeah?" He grinned and hummed. "Sounds like it would be worth a try."

She might be human, but, she thought, she was beginning to understand the sub-vocals.  
  
At least she was pretty sure the humming definitively meant “happy turian.”  
  
He raised himself up til they were at eye level, then pressed his face to hers. “Shepard?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Am I crazy or….Is this actually going right?”  
  
“Yeah.” She rubbed her nose against his. “You might just be stuck with me now, Vakarian.”  
  
“Shepard, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Mass Effect Kink meme for the following prompt:
> 
> Ok so, imagine that Turians have knotted penises, maybe way back in the day they were more sexually competitive or it ensures emotional bonding or whatever. Humans (obviously) don't. Garrus and Shepard are unaware of this biological inconsistency. During their first encounter Shepard barely realizes that Garrus is knotted to her until she tries to get up to take a shower. She flips right the fuck out and Garrus is a little upset (knotting is a show of trust in turian culture, he thought that she trusted him)


End file.
